


Work

by AutisticWriter



Category: Dive!! (Anime)
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Diving, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Diving is hard work, but Tomo enjoys it, especially when he has Youichi by his side.





	Work

When he was a kid an amazed by seeing Youichi dive an immediately wanted to take up diving, Tomo never realised just how much work it would be.

But he does now. At fourteen years of age, Tomo spends practically all his time practising diving or doing workouts to make him a better diver or watching the others dive. Diving literally takes up most of his life.

Not that he really minds; Tomo is a pretty good diver, and he really enjoys the thrill of diving from the highest platform and seeing the world spin around before entering the water without the slightest splash. Plus, diving means he gets to spend time with Youichi.

No matter how hard he must work, Tomo is happy if Youichi is here too. He’s been fascinated by Youichi since the moment they met, and these feelings turned romantic. And when he asked Youichi out on a date, Youichi smiled and said yes.

So no matter how hard he must work, Tomo will never lose his love of diving – or his love of Youichi.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
